


庭院下的天使

by Evathehuman



Category: Venom(
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman





	庭院下的天使

| “卡尔顿，你在哪？”嬷嬷的声音从庭院的入口传来，透过灌木组成的迷宫模糊地传到卡尔顿的耳中。  
  
卡尔顿没有理会这恼人的传唤声，他专心致志地跪在那尊洁白的大理石天使像前，虔诚地祈祷。赤红色的太阳向地平线坠落而去，天使的脚下镀金的花丛发出璀璨的红光，天使沉默而高大的身影投下了黑色的影子，把跪在地上的男孩整个罩了进去。  
  
“卡尔顿？”呼喊的声音和树叶摩擦的声音越来越近了，可能下一秒枝叶茂密的藤蔓后就会出现一双急匆匆的双脚。但卡尔顿还是没有理会，他一向是个专注力极强的人，没有什么可以阻止他的祷告。天使今天还没有回应他，他必须付出加倍的努力。  
  
“你在这里！”终于，嬷嬷庞大的身躯出现在篱笆丛后，她抓着自己的裙摆，像哈巴狗一样总是板着的脸显露出一种不耐烦的凶狠。“神父找你好久了，你可让我们好找！”  
   
瞧瞧她的动作和言行！如果没有那身法衣，她简直就是个乡野村妇。卡尔顿总是得体微笑的脸上闪过一丝鄙夷，但他很快地藏好了它。他跪着向前挪动了几步，用嘴唇亲吻天使垂下来的手指，然后站起来转过身，用最顺从地语气回复。“您好，嬷嬷。”  
   
嬷嬷怀疑地看着他：“你在这里做什么？”  
   
“祷告，嬷嬷。”  
   
中年女人的脸上显出一种探究的神情。卡尔顿不指望这些庸俗的伪教徒能理解他的信仰，他们本身就是上帝造物里的垃圾，不该在他的眼里有一席之地。所以他只是留恋地和他的天使告别，并不去看女人丑陋的脸。他垂着头站了一会，等他再抬起头，脸上已经挂上了温柔又可亲的笑容。  
  
“事实上，嬷嬷，我有件事一直想告知您。”他深邃的眼睛看起来又忧郁又柔软，如果他想没什么人能抵挡他的魅力，嬷嬷的脸色显而易见地柔软下来了，“是什么，我的孩子？”  
  
他颤抖着垂下睫毛：“如果我说了，就要成为一个背信的小人，但若我不说，我就背离了对主的忠诚。”他听起来好像饱受折磨，过于虔诚的信仰是他沉重的枷锁。嬷嬷将手按在他额头，迫切地想要解除这个年轻男孩的痛苦。  
  
“上帝会原谅你所有的行为，只要你是忠诚侍奉他的。”  
  
男孩叹了一口气。“是埃文，嬷嬷。我劝阻过他了，但他不肯听从。他着迷于一个红发女孩，总与她在这里幽会。我时常在这里等他，希望有一天他能听进我的告诫。”  
  
嬷嬷的脸色开始发红发亮：“我不敢相信，一个红发的妓女！在上帝圣洁的住所！”她气得原地踱步，像一只烧烫的水壶。“我就说怎么哪儿也找不到埃文，原来他躲在这里！你是个好孩子卡尔顿，你一定要告诉我他们现在到底在哪里。”  
  
“在天使像的后面，嬷嬷，那有个隐蔽的门，他们就藏在那后面。”  
   
他温顺地为怒火冲天的女人打开了神秘的入口，带领她前往消失的埃文的地方。  
  
红色的球体终于被地平线吞没，而他终于可以独自离开庭院了。  
  
————————————————  
  
卡尔顿有一个秘密，教堂庭院的地下关押了一位天使。  
  
他在清理花园时发现了天使像下一个被掩埋的隐秘入口，当他扒着洞口往里面眺望时，黑暗里的声音便同他说话了。  
  
 ** _这个世界需要新生。_** 那声音对他说。 ** _而我需要你的力量。  
_**  
卡尔顿深以为然，人类的罪行难记其数，而他的使命就是拯救这些无知之徒。  
  
你是谁？他问。  
  
 ** _我是比你们更高级的生命，我是这个星球的新统治者，我是所有旧生命的摧毁者。  
_**  
你是一个天使。卡尔顿兴高采烈地说，那个声音停顿了一会，洞穴里似乎空空如也了，卡尔顿伸长了头向里面看，除了黑暗他什么也看不到。  
  
你不想出来吗。他冲着天使说，声音被空旷的洞穴扩散成了模糊的问句。  
  
 ** _我现在太虚弱了，带给我血肉。我会赐予你力量。_**  
  
  
  
卡尔顿穿过教堂的回廊，一些穿着法衣抱着课本的男孩们站在一边，远远看到他走过来，他们的脸上露出惊喜而激动的神情。  
  
“卡尔顿！你要去哪里呀。”一个金发男孩对他喊，湛蓝的眼睛里是满满的崇敬。卡尔顿停下来对他们微笑。  
  
“神父在呼唤我。”  
  
“那么，你今晚也会回来和我们讲经吧。”  
  
“是的，我会，你们都是虔诚的信徒，我会把我知道的一切知识都教给你们。”  
  
男孩们发出感激的声音，他们纷纷伸出手去触摸卡尔顿，抚摸他褐色的皮肤和真诚纯净的眼睛。卡尔顿一个一个亲吻了他们的额头，然后友好地向他们借来了一个装水的瓶子。  
  
他的目的地是一扇漆黑雕花的门。他将水瓶拿在一边的手里，非常有礼貌地敲了敲门。  
  
“进来，卡尔顿，我在等着你。”  
  
三角形的天窗玻璃框出一块苍白的光线，一个黑色袍子里的白色肉块躲在灰暗房间的阴影里。卡尔顿轻手轻脚地走进去，转身锁上了门。他将瓶子放在一边的高脚柜上，鞋子和袜子都脱在了门口。他光着脚走到房间中央，垂着头将手背到身后。  
   
“到我身边来，孩子。”神父低声说，他面孔白皙，两颊皮肤松弛地垂下，深浅不一的老年斑浮在皮肤上。男孩顺从地走过去，跪在他的脚边，亲吻他的手指。年老的男人垂下头，亲热地让男孩坐在他的身边，那亲密地、可怕地耳语便切切密密地响起来了。【你是最虔诚的信徒，我的孩子】【瞧瞧你美丽的眼睛，像新年的羔羊一样纯洁】 蜡黄地手指抚摸过羔羊长长的睫毛，法衣在身体上形成的褶皱，最后潜进宽大的下摆。白色法衣的下摆堆在神父用料昂贵的袖子上，露出男孩光裸的褐色双腿和浑圆的屁股——他在法衣下竟然什么也没有穿，神父发出古怪地咕噜声，好像在责怪这个年轻信徒品行不端。  
  
“你就是这样吸引你的信徒吗？卡尔顿？”神父拍打着年轻人的屁股，肉体拍击的声音在教堂静默的房间里格外的清脆。  
  
“我会清洗你的罪恶。”老年男人严厉地说，他要求男孩背对着站在他面前弯下腰，把私处完全地展示在神之使者的面前——多么鲜活，柔嫩的年轻肉体！神父贪婪的深吸一口气，宽大的鼻孔像牛一样张开了。他变成了一条鱼，混沌的眼睛无神地看着前方，卡尔顿闻到那种海生物的腥臭味和黏黏糊糊的触感，粗糙的鱼鳞在他的屁股上摩擦着，用不得体的姿势撑开他的洞，它急着将它还柔软着的阴茎塞进去，因为不这样做它可能永远无法完全勃起。  
  
卡尔文仰头看向玻璃锋利的切割线，他看到恭行天罚的石头，淹没世界的洪水和燃着大火索多玛和蛾摩拉，瞬时间巴哈贝尔的乐声从天而降，彩绘玻璃上的圣徒开始轻柔地吟唱起了赞美诗，植物在荒凉的大地上生长，高尚的人们割下颗粒饱满的麦子。大众的弥撒曲永不停息，因为天国的圣乐永不表现人间的堕落。  
  
他扭头看向身后那条满头大汗的鱼，它显然什么也没看到，它发出可怕的喘息声，鱼鳃快速地张开闭合。它快要射了，年老的躯体不允许它享受这个男孩太久。  
   
 ** _为我带来罪人的血。_** 天使的声音在房间里回响，像钟楼的钟声一样响亮。  
  
神父终于将稀疏的精液射进了男孩的屁股，他瘫在椅子上，阴茎从洞口里滑了出来。男孩乖巧地把屁股撅起来，让他看从洞口流出来的精液。  
  
他的眼睛纯洁如上帝的亲手造物，但身体里却流淌着肮脏的异教徒的血。神父想着，我用自己的阴茎清洗了这个男孩的罪恶。他心满意足地让男孩起身，决定柔声夸奖他几句，男孩转过身正对着他，脸上带着礼貌和善的微笑。  
  
然后他将磨尖了的十字架捅进了神父的脖子。  
  
捅进去的时候有些不顺，因为他的力气比他想象的要小，但血液还是顺利地喷了出来，他急忙摸出了早就放好的瓶子去接那些血。他医学学的很好，事实上他每门课都学的很好，他清楚地知道怎么捅进去才不会让血液乱喷。神父摊在椅子上，喉咙发出咯吱咯吱的声音，浑浊的眼球突了起来，嘴巴一开一合地想要说出什么。但卡尔顿不想听，他才是爱高谈阔论的那个，于是他把十字架往深处塞了塞，然后嫌弃地离那乱挥的双手远了一些。他像只市集上被放血的公鸡。卡尔顿想。  
  
神父终于不动了，卡尔顿也很快收集到了满满一瓶的血，他把卷起来的衣服后摆放下去，遮住自己光光的屁股。我宽恕你的罪行。他走到椅子边吻了一下神父冰冷的额头。老年男人像一滩烂肉一样躺在自己的袍子里，软掉的阴茎还搭在一边，腥臊的尿液滴滴答答地落在地上。你为人类的新生做出了贡献。他满怀感情地说，把血液珍惜地捧在怀里。  
  
—————————————————————  
  
男孩赤着脚跑向了月光下的庭院，光着的脚踩在柔软的草地上几乎不发出什么声音。藤蔓和树枝擦过他的衣角，催促着他往前跑。终于他到达了洒满了月光的庭院中心——天使像被暴露在美妙的银色光线下，空洞的脸上好似也露出了一些笑意。它优雅地弯曲着自己的身姿，石头做成的衣服柔软地垂在身上。卡尔顿去亲吻了它的手背，将装满了血液的容器高高举过头顶。  
  
我将为新世界开辟道路。他将血倾倒进洞穴，天使像发出隐约的响声，一条裂缝从它无悲无喜的额头劈了下来，横跨过整张秀美的面孔。  
  
一条条像蛇一样的细密黑线从洞口悄悄爬出，缠绕上男孩的脚踝，干燥的风从洞口吹来，吹开了卡尔顿额头的发丝。  
  
 ** _跳下来，我的卡尔顿，跳下来。_** 天使的声音在黑暗里轰隆隆地回响。卡尔文激动地脸庞发红，他给他的天使带去过很多礼物，鸟，牛犊，路边的流浪汉，信仰他的年轻教徒。天使慷慨地收下了他的所有贡品，又无私地告诉了他拯救人类的方法。而现在终于是他献祭的时候了。他将成为上帝真正的选民，新世纪的诺亚。  
  
他脱下了自己的法衣，赤身裸体地站在洞边，他的眼睛反射着月光，像溪边行走的羔羊。  
  
“我们会治理这地。也要管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，和地上各种行动的活物。（1）”他默念，  
  
 **** _来吧，卡尔顿，我们来创造一个新世界。_  
  
于是他一跃跳入了黑暗中。  
  
  
END  
  
（1）选自圣经旧约1:28  
---  
  
 


End file.
